


Sine Qua Non

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [573]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Vance split up his team, Gibbs worked hard to get them back. But where is DiNozzo? Why is he still not back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/25/2000 for the word [sine qua non](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/25/sine%20qua%20non).
> 
> sine qua non  
> An essential condition or element; an indispensable thing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #258 Why?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sine Qua Non

“Give me my agent back!” Leroy Jethro Gibbs demanded, storming into Vance's office.

“Why? You have McGee and David already. McGee can be your SFA and we can get a new Probie for your team to bring the numbers back up.” Vance retorted.

“None of them have the people reading skills DiNozzo has. Do your want our solve rate to drop drastically?” Gibbs snarled.

“Surely, you're exaggerating.” Vance protested.

“I'm not. DiNozzo is sine qua non to this team. Ziva's interrogation skills are good, but her ego gets in the way of her evaluating people without torturing them. McGee's skills on the computer are unrivaled, but he's still too timid to stand up to me and he's worse than Ziva at reading people. Now give me back my agent.” Gibbs roared, thoroughly irritated with the roadblocks Vance kept putting up and wanting this over and done with now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
